Current computing devices may often be configured to be communicatively connectable to peripheral devices, such as desktop docking stations, keyboard bases, and the like. In many peripheral devices, multiple mounting positions may be desired and/or supported, in which the computing device may be placed. For each mounting position, an interconnect may be provided to enable communicative connection between the peripheral and computing devices. Typically, a waveguide may be needed to channel and contain the radio frequency (RF) or optical signals between a computing device and a peripheral device. The waveguide may include multiple branches or signal paths, corresponding to a number of mounting positions. Such multiple branches, even when inactive, may generate reflected signals that may induce noise. Accordingly, either fine tuning of the branches in the waveguide may be needed, or additional sets of communication components (e.g., transceivers) may need to be installed, which may increasing maintenance and operation costs of the computing device.